nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse Warfare series
The Eclipse Warfare series is a video game series created and published by Morningwood Arts based on Jesse Loon's fictional Eclipse Universe. The series' games are primarily developed by Morningwood Studios, Nakamura Interactive, Tachibana Games, and Frost Games. The novels were written by Jesse Loon, stating that despite all novels would follow the "Eclipse Universe timeline", the ones written to accompany the games were part of the "Eclipse Warfare timeline" which consists of the games and comics. Known game developers and writers ZombieHunter115, GreedySelfish, and RoachTheIntelCollector have worked on the games alongside the development studios. It has been confirmed that Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV: Civil War will be the last game in the Eclipse Warfare series. Despite announcing Eclipse Warfare IV as the last game, a spin-off trilogy titled the Rose Squad Trilogy was announced and had its first game Call of Duty: Extinction released in 2022, focusing on Rose Squad, a fireteam of Eclipse Special Forces Titan Super Soldiers as they were the first to ever discover the Kormans. Call of Duty: Extinction has two sequels released in 2026 and 2028, respectively; Call of Duty: Age of Extinction and Call of Duty: Retribution. Games *''Eclipse Warfare'' trilogy **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV: Civil War'' **''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare V'' (demo; cancelled) *Rose Squad Trilogy **''Call of Duty: Extinction'' **''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' **''Call of Duty: Retribution'' Novels *''Eclipse Warfare: Human-Alien Conflict'' *''Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' *''Eclipse Warfare III: Martian Affairs'' *''Eclipse Warfare IV: Civil War'' *''Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict'' *''Rose Squad: Second Korman Conflict'' *''Rose Squad: Third Korman Conflict'' *''The Galazar Threat'' Comics *''Eclipse Warfare: Human-Alien Conflict'' series **''Eclipse Warfare Campaigns'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Cries of Hoxes'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Battle of the Sol'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Valentine's Day'' **''Eclipse Warfare Extinction'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Extinction I: Operation Neptune'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Extinction II: Armada'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Extinction III: Lost in Space'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Extinction IV: Prisoners of War'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Extinction V: Breaking Point'' **''Eclipse Warfare Zombies'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Zombies I: Unquestionable Ethics'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Zombies II: Celestial Abyss'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Zombies III: Project Omega'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Zombies IV: Dissolution of Harmony'' ***''Eclipse Warfare: Zombies V: Mines of Despair'' **''Eclipse Warfare: Siege of Remnant'' *''Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' series **''Eclipse Warfare II: Campaigns'' **''Eclipse Warfare II: Extinction'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Extinction I: Peace Denied'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Extinction II: Search & Rescue'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Extinction III: Spacejacked'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Extinction IV: Troubles in Tiberius'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Extinction V: The Sacrifice'' **''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies I: Ambushed'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies II: Lost in Time'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies III: Tomb of Provenance'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies IV: The Last Hope'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies V: The Final Hour'' ***''Eclipse Warfare II: Zombies VI: Day of Reckoning'' *''Eclipse Warfare III: Martian Affairs'' series **''Eclipse Warfare III: Campaigns'' **''Eclipse Warfare III: Extinction'' **''Eclipse Warfare III: Zombies'' *''Eclipse Warfare IV: Civil War'' series **''Eclipse Warfare IV: Campaigns'' **''Eclipse Warfare IV: Extinction'' **''Eclipse Warfare IV: Zombies'' *''Rose Squad: Extinction'' **''Prologue: Discovery'' **''Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans'' **''Episode 2: Retaliation'' *''241st Company: Extinction'' **''Episode 3: Infiltration on Luna'' *''The Eclipse War'' **''The Eclipse War, Issue 1: Incursion'' **''The Eclipse War, Issue 2: Depot 431'' **''The Eclipse War, Issue 3: Red Tern'' **''The Eclipse War, Issue 4: Vault Zero'' **''The Eclipse War, Issue 5: Sanctum of Blood'' Trivia *After Eclipse Warfare III, there have been discussions about Morningwood Entertainment, a film production company, handling the film adaptions of the Eclipse Warfare series. However, it was confirmed that these films would not be produced due to unknown reasons. *Following the success of the first game, Marvel Comics was confirmed to be adapting the each of the games' Campaigns, Extinction, and Zombies' stories into Comic form. Category:Non-Canon Category:Morningwood Arts' games Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Eclipse Warfare series